New Years Kiss
by l1n21
Summary: Righto. The plot for this story should be obvious by the title. To sum up: Ginny's point of view at the Gryffindor New Years Party. I hope you enjoy, please rr.


Disclaimer: Righto. J K Rowling invented all the characters, settings, etcetera. I own the plot. Enjoy. Luv Sexy Seeker.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
NEW YEARS KISS  
  
Ginny lay in bed staring up at the ceiling trying to figure out the events of the last night. It was quite a blur to her then, and it still was. She tried to get to sleep, but when she decided that it wouldn't come to her, she pulled herself out of the bed, her cloak from the chair next to it and walked out of the door.  
  
Ginny sat by the dying fire, staring into the newly forming ashes in the grate. She thought back to the beginning of the evening. . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They were having a new year's party, Gryffindor tower was still decorated for Christmas and what a strange Christmas it had been (nothing new there). Before Dean had gone home for the holidays, Ginny had caught him snogging Parvati when she had walked into the wrong classroom. She had a quite break-up with him, which had left her upset and crying in her dormitory for the rest of the day. She kept her head down for the beginning of the holiday but after Christmas she brightened up a bit. Now she was dreading his return the next day.  
  
Ginny sat in the corner of the common room, watching Harry, Ron and Hermione dancing in the middle of the room. She sipped her butterbeer quietly and looked up as a shadow passed over her.  
  
"Hi Neville." She smiled up at him.  
  
"Hey Ginny. Are you okay? You're really quiet tonight." He crouched down beside her chair.  
  
"I'm fine Neville." She patted his arm. They sat in silence for a minute, spectating on the rest of the room.  
  
"Would you like to dance" Neville asked hopefully. Ginny was stunned. Did he not know what he had done to her at the Yule Ball two years ago?  
  
"Um, well, maybe later, Nev. I just want to sit here for a bit. I'm fine though. Why don't you go and dance with Luna?"  
  
"Okay. I'll talk to you later." He pushed himself up and kissed her temple before walking over to where Luna was dancing alone. (A/N: I know Luna is in Ravenclaw but I decided that Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were allowed to the party. NO SLYTHERINS!)  
  
For hours Ginny just sat watching people dancing, eating and drinking, laughing, joking, kissing and hugging.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny was jogged out of her memory by Ron coming down the stairs of the boy's dorm.  
  
"Ginny?" He quietly called to her. "Ginny, what are you doing? Do you know what time it is? You really should go to bed you know." He sat down on the floor next to her, saw she was crying and pulled her into a hug. "You're freezing. Ginny?"  
  
Ginny ignored what Ron was saying and continued to stare into the ashes.  
  
"Ginny talk to me. Why are you down here?" She sniffed.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. Not after what happened."  
  
"What? What happened?" He replied. "Wait! Wait here and I'll go to the kitchens and get us some hot chocolate. When I get back you can tell me. Okay?" He let her go and retrieved Harry's clock and the map. "I'll be back as quickly as I can. Stay here, okay?" Ginny nodded. She waited for Ron to come back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was nearing midnight now, probably about 11:30.  
  
"Hi Ginny." Harry sat down on the arm of her chair.  
  
"Hi Harry." She smiled up at him. "Not dancing anymore?"  
  
"What do you think?" He pointed to Ron and Hermione, who were dancing alone in the middle of the room to a slow song, kissing.  
  
"Oh. Sorry." She giggled and he sniggered at her. "When did it happen? How did it happen?" I think I'm going to faint."  
  
"Harry sniggered again. "Please don't. Ron would blame me and almost certainly kill me." Ginny giggled. "It happened when they passed under the mistletoe. I think Dobby put it up with the other decorations."  
  
"I've never met him you know?" Ginny mused.  
  
"Oh, well I'll take you tomorrow if you like. I don't know why you'd want to meet him though. He's pretty weird. You'd probably become 'my other wheezy'"  
  
"What?" She frowned, smiling at the same time.  
  
"Don't ask." They both laughed, and then sighed in complete sync. They laughed again. "Hey do you want to dance?" Harry held his hand out to her. She stared at it for a few seconds, set her bottle down, smiled up at him and placed her own, much smaller hand, in his palm.  
  
As they reached the dance floor, a new song started up. This one was also slow and Harry placed his arms around Ginny's waist as she encircled her arms around his neck.  
  
"So. . ." Harry started awkwardly.  
  
"So. . . what?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Er. . . how are you doing? You know, with Dean and everything?" he finished.  
  
Ginny tensed. "I'm a bit nervous actually. He didn't really break my heart or anything. And I hope we might be friends as well, but I just. . . don't know how he's going to act. When he sees me." Ginny looked into Harry's eyes. Harry looked right back into her own. His eyes were filled with something she just couldn't explain. It filled her with something, a passion, inside. She got scared.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ginny? Here drink this." Ron placed the steaming mug of chocolate in Ginny's hands. She sipped at it quietly, grateful for the silence. She and Ron just stared into the stale fire. The flames had completely disappeared by now and the common room was freezing. Ron set down his empty mug and lit the fire with a simple spell. Ginny stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"Years of knowing Hermione does that to you." They both laughed. When they had stopped, Ron watched Ginny quietly for a few seconds. "Tell me about it, Gin. Please." He begged. Ginny nodded.  
  
"Harry. . ." She croaked out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny backed away. "Um, sorry Harry, I'm not. . . feeling too well. I might just go to bed."  
  
"NO!" Harry shouted. Ginny looked even more scared. "I mean, don't go yet. . . I need to tell you something." Ginny moved hesitantly.  
  
"What is it?" She curiously asked.  
  
"Not here - come with me." Harry steered her up to the 6th year boy's dormitory.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ginny. What did he do to you? Ron asked her angrily. "If he hurt you, I'll kill him. What happened?"  
  
"If you let me finish, you'll find out!" She retorted.  
  
"Sorry." He replied quietly, falling back like a scared puppy. He had always been scared of Ginny's temper.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What's going on, Harry?" Ginny asked as she sat down on his bed.  
  
"I need your help." He replied seriously. "I know you're good at this stuff."  
  
"What stuff?" She was confused now.  
  
"Well, there's this girl. . ."  
  
"Oh. Say no more. Just tell her, Harry. She's a really lucky girl if you like her." Ginny was a bit disappointed. She never had really gotten over Harry. He was smiling at her. It was slightly patronizing and Ginny was starting to get annoyed. She stood up, started to walk to the door but was stopped by Harry tugging on her hand. She was pulled back and was standing right in front of him.  
  
"You are a lucky girl, I know." Ginny was shocked. Downstairs they could hear people chanting "5. . . 4. . . 3 . . . 2"  
  
On '1' Harry said, "I love you, Ginny." And he leant his head down and met his soft lips to hers in a heart-warming kiss.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"HE DID WHAT?! HOW DARE HE! I'M GONNA. . ."  
  
"RON!" Ginny stood on the sofa so that she was at least eyelevel with Ron. He was so tall now. "SHUT UP! Just let me finish. Then you cannot TOUCH him. Okay?" She glared into his eyes.  
  
"NO! I can't. How could he do that to me? You're my baby sister."  
  
"Wrong. I'm not a baby. I'm fifteen years old. You're only a year older than me. If I'm a baby, you're not much more than a toddler." They looked at each other, breathing heavily and burst out laughing.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" they turned toward the voice and came face-to- face with an angry Hermione. "You should really be in bed you know. Come on. NOW!"  
  
"Wait 'Mione. Don't tell us what to do. This is important." Ron reasoned.  
  
"What is? I want to know what's so important." She put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Fine, just sit down and shut up, okay?" Ginny was angry at being interrupted again. Hermione looked as though she was about to protest but before she could open her mouth, Ron tugged her down to sit next to him on the sofa. "Anyway," Ginny continued, as she sat on the floor in front of here Ron and Hermione sat on the sofa. "so Harry told me that he loved me and he kissed me as the New Year set in. . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Slowly Ginny started to kiss back. Her hands found their way to his hair and Harry's traced patterns along her back, through her hair. There was an incredible softness to the kiss. It was intermixed with the firm feeling of their lip muscles playing underneath each other. Harry's lips were moving slowly and Ginny's matched as though they had spent hours with a choreographer.  
  
The kiss grew wetter. Now it was moist, sweet and soft. Ginny wanted more and apparently Harry did too because his soft tongue sought to invade her mouth. Ginny had never been kissed like this before and it was an experience like no other in the world. It was strange and terrifying and wonderful all at the same time. Her stomach was doing back-flips and she felt a jolt up her spine every time Harry's tongue caressed hers. It went on for quiet a while but she was in no hurry for it to end. Finally, when both parties needed to breathe, they pulled apart.  
  
Ginny stared at him with her mouth hanging open. The only sound in the room was that of their heavy breathing and the faint cheering from downstairs. Ginny finally decided that the silence was, ironically, too loud and that she had to break it.  
  
"Harry, I. . ." She began.  
  
"Shh. Don't say anything yet." He interrupted. He began kissing her again. This kiss was soft and short but filled with so much passion and it was copied many times again. Ginny stopped him by placing her hands on his chest.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing?" She enquired. Before things were going t happen, she needed to know his intentions.  
  
"Ginny, I. . . I love you, Ginny. I don't know how I know, but I know that I do. I really care about you, Ginny. Will you be my girlfriend?" he looked into her eyes, as though trying to find the answer in them.  
  
Ginny waited for a moment, looking back at him. She was in such a state of shock at what Harry had said, that no words were able to form in her mind. She just stared. When she was finally able to speak, all she could say was, "Harry. I have waited so long to hear you say that. You have no idea."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh, that is so sweet. You are so lucky. I wish that would happen to me." Hermione gushed, as her eyes filled with tears and she clasped her hands in front of her chest.  
  
"Well, I'm so sorry to have disappointed you." Ron scoffed.  
  
"Shh! Let her finish." Hermione scolded. "Carry on, Ginny." Both parties looked at her in incredulity. Ron was about to retaliate but decided against it with one look from Ginny.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So. . . is that a yes?" Harry asked, curiously, with a slight smile.  
  
"I don't know, Harry. I mean, I only just broke up with Dean. I'm not really sure. I'm really sorry." Ginny couldn't look him in the eye anymore so she looked at her feet.  
  
"Oh. Okay. Um, never mind. I think I might just go to bed now." He sounded so disappointed; Ginny felt her heart break for him. She knew what it was like to have that happen to you.  
  
"Harry, don't be upset. Please. I'm not worth you getting upset over." Tears were rolling down her face.  
  
"Please Ginny. I just want to go to bed. Okay?" Harry's eyes had darkened and Ginny felt sure that he would get angry if she didn't leave. So she left.  
  
The party downstairs went on for two and a half hours at least. Harry didn't come back down. Ginny felt so bad about hurting him like she had. She just sat back in her corner and mused over what she had done. After an hour, she was so frustrated with herself; she knew what she had to do.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh, what did you do? Oh tell us, go on please." Hermione was getting gushed up and excited again. Ginny laughed at her.  
  
"Shut up and I'll tell you." Ginny replied.  
  
"Sorry." Hermione said. Ginny and Ron both laughed again.  
  
Ginny yawned. Then she realised that it was almost sunrise. The most sleep she had gotten that night must have been no more than an hour. And Dean was coming back tomorrow, today rather. "Um, oh yeah, so I knew what I had to do. And I knew I had to do it. . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny ran up the boy's staircase. Before she opened the door, she aught her breath. She was just about to open it but hesitated and knocked. She waited a few seconds before the door opened heavily with a gust of wind. Harry stuck his head out and said, "What?" rather menacingly. Ginny threw her head back. She was afraid Harry might hit her. When he saw it was her though he relaxed a little bit. "What do you want? I was trying to sleep."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, you're still wearing your robes." Ginny replied sceptically.  
  
"Fine you got me on that." Harry looked at the floor in embarrassment. "Well? What do you want?" He looked up at her, angry again.  
  
"This." She stated. With saying that, she stepped forward, pulled his chin down to meet hers and kissed him fully on the lips. Al that was there were her lips and Harry's lips, no tongues, but it held so much meaning to them both that when they pulled apart for air, nothing needed to be said. Even though, Ginny spoke, "That Mr Potter is what I want. I love you. Plain and simple, really. God, I'm so thick. I've loved you forever. You're all I'll ever need."  
  
Harry paused for a moment. "Maybe you should have thought of that earlier then shouldn't you." Harry shut the door in her face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"There you are. That's all that happened." Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. "I'm so stupid. I love him so much. What am I gonna do?"  
  
Hermione pulled her into a hug. She looked over Ginny's head at Ron. She mouthed to Ron, "What do we do?" Ron shrugged and looked sympathetically at his sister.  
  
"Hmm. Ginny, I'll be back in a minute." Hermione passed a crying Ginny into Ron's arms. She stood up and rushed up the boy's staircase. Ron sat on the floor, rocking a crying Ginny slowly.  
  
Three minutes later, Hermione appeared at the bottom of the stairs dragging a half asleep, grumbling Harry behind her. She pulled him al the way into the common room, stood behind him and pushed him toward the rocking siblings. Ron glared up at him and Ginny hadn't even noticed his presence.  
  
"Talk to her. Okay?" Hermione said stubbornly. "Ron. Lets leave them." Ron placed Ginny onto the sofa and left up to his dormitory with Hermione.  
  
"Hi Ginny." Harry started.  
  
"Hi." She replied.  
  
"Ginny, I'm sorry I slammed the door in you face. I. . ." Harry was crying as well. "I really love you Ginny. I've never loved anyone else in the way love you. I don't know why I never told you. Maybe I was scared Ron and the other five" Ginny laughed through her tears. "Maybe I was scared that Voldemort would use you to get to me. You are my weakness Ginny." Harry sat heavily on the sofa next to her.  
  
"I'm sorry too Harry. I just. . . I didn't know what exactly I was feeling when you asked me to be your girlfriend. I'm confused about Dean and then you tell me that you love me. I spent that hour after I left you thinking about what it would be like to be your leading lady. I loved what I saw but hardly as much as I love you." They sat in silence for a minute.  
  
Ginny was about to start ranting again but Harry didn't want that. He crouched in front of her, pulled her up by her left hand. She stumbled onto him and locked herself in his eyes. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Harry placed his hand on the back of Ginny's neck and her lips up to his. They stayed that way for a minute, than pulled away to breath.  
  
When they did pull away, Harry leaned his forehead against hers and smiled. "So, Miss Weasley. I will ask you only once more. I don't take well to rejection twice. Will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes." Ginny threw her arms around his neck and he hugged her back. Over at the staircase, Ron had his arms around Hermione's waist and his head on her shoulder. They stood there applauding and yelling "Yah!"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
SIX MONTHS LATER  
  
Ginny ran out of the Great Hall having just completed her Charms OWL. She dashed down corridors, dodging people, skidding around corners. On her way to the dungeons, she almost broke her neck falling down some stairs. Finally she skidded to a halt as the bell went for the end of class.  
  
Harry was the first out of the classroom. He looked quite grumpy, but then he always did after an hour of Snape. She jumped on his back and whispered in his ear, "Hiya baby." She dropped to the floor. He whirled round to face her and kissed her forehead, nose, both her ears and finally on her mouth.  
  
"NO PUBLIC DISPLAYS OF AFFECTION! I thought I told you that!" Ron yelled behind them. The four friends linked arms, laughing. They walked out of the castle, towards the lake and the rest of their lives.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Hiya. I hope you enjoyed reading this fic, although if you're reading this authors note then you probably did having read the whole thing. I enjoyed writing it. I wrote this short, sweet story for the new years challenge on checkmated.com but it hasn't come up yet. Please review me. I want to know what you guys think of my writing style and if you like this story. Thanks for reading this far. Luv Sexy Seeker. 


End file.
